Super Robot Wars AS
by Dusk Mind
Summary: Cornered in our home solar system, society struggles as wars and conflict lead humanity close to extinction. A small group of soldiers and fighters will have to join together and fight the many threats and enemies ahead of them, in order to carve a new future for the entire race.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Wars, nor any of the series used on this story. This is a non-profit fanfiction only.**

 **A/N: Hiya, everyone! And welcome to Super Robot Wars AS! AS stands for ´Awesome-Sauce´, in case you are wondering. And now that you have no expectations at all from me, let me introduce you to probably my biggest project yet! I have been planning on writing this for MONTHS, planning which series to include or not; going from a short list of 30 and growing, being somehow able to reduce it to the still unbearable amount of series I have now (which could change depending on whether I find a new series I like...); which means this could take a while... It will most likely will.**

 **I hope you all like this story, and I will hopefully be able to deliver and be able to combine and write things properly and have as little plot-holes as possible. Anyway, dont wanna get wordy on the first chapter, so let us jump into the impossibly cool and awesome world of giant anime mechas that is Super Robot Wars!**

 **Beware spoilers!**

* * *

 **SUPER ROBOT WAR AS**

 **Episode 1.**

 **Pilot.**

 _There was a time when humanity gazed upon the stars, as they dreamt of exploring the vastness of space. This dream, however, turned out to become a nightmare. As soon as the human race left its home planet for the first time, a terrifying truth was revealed to them._

 _They were not alone in this universe._

 _Humanity soon became aware of the existence of the Space Monsters, a species of mindless, gigantic creatures that travel all over the universe, destroying everything on their path, sparing no planet or galaxy and leaving nothing left. As if sent by the universe itself in order to punish humanity for the sin of curiosity, these ´aliens´, for the lack of a better term, began their way towards this galaxy, placing humanity and the planet itself on the verge of destruction. With our sun as their destination, humanity started a desperate race against time in order to find a way to halt the progress of the impending doom that were the Space Monsters; which was finally completed by one of the many projects created with the intention of fighting this menace: The Buster Machines._

 _It was these Buster Machines that became the masterpiece of human engineering and the biggest and most certifiable proof of their existence. Humanity was able to transform the entirety of Jupiter into a gigantic weapon to fight against these invaders. By reducing the entire mass of the planet through gravitational energy, transforming the biggest planet on the solar system into a weapon, in order to finally put an end to humanity´s battle against the Space Monsters._

 _However, to do this humanity had no choice but to destroy the Space Monsters´ nest, which could only be done through an otherwise unthinkable act: by killing the galaxy itself._

* * *

 _Center of the Galaxy, Sagittarius A*. AD 2048._

Humanity had arrived far in the last decades. In order to protect itself from the threat of the Space Monsters, a species of aliens that feed on suns and were destined to make it into the center of our galaxy, technological progress had made such an incredible and unbelievable advance on science that it would be impossible to believe. Being able to travel to the center of the galaxy itself was no small feat, and carry enough supplies for thousands of people was no easy job.

The Galactic Core Assault Fleet was composed of dozens of galactic spaceships, all of them filled with thousands of people working on them, and all of them had left their home planet with only one purpose: to save humanity from extinction. Among all these vessels, the one that stood out the most was the Flagship Eltreaum. At least ten times bigger than all the other warships, powered by solar waves and feeding energy to the other ships. Inside of it, Earth´s strongest hero lived.

A sixteen years old girl from Japan called Noriko Takaya.

Slightly short reddish-brown hair, with matching eyes, and fair skin. Wearing a pink leotard with a single white strip on the center, as also two matching undergarments below it. A white t-shirt with red details, a yellow workout wristband on her right arm and a blue headband on her head. She had an innocent but determined look in her eyes.

She walked into the bridge of the Eltraum, the flagship of the fleet, and quickly stepped into a flying disc that took her right where she wished to go. She arrived to a command table, where an elderly man dressed in military clothes and a girl her age were waiting for her. "Did you call for me, Commander?" asked Noriko to her superior officer.

"Oh, yes I did." replied the elder man. Captain Tetsumo Tashiro, a man on his early sixties, with a gray beard that reached his hair and sported a matching mustache, wearing an orange turtleneck, and a brown commander suit. "Since the plan to evacuate Earth has been dismissed and we are switching to a counterattack plan against the space monsters, we await only for the arrival of the main fleet force. Your Gunbuster is what´s made all of this possible, and I must thank you both for that." he added to both Noriko and the other girl.

"So it has been completed already?" asked the red-headed Russian girl, Jung Freud. Vivid straight hair tied into a high ponytail where it became curly, with green earrings and a matching accessory tying her hair. Her outfit the same as Noriko´s, but her leotard colored red and the details on her t-shirt purple instead.

"Yes and only 0.001% behind scheduled." said the Captain.

"Then, is someone going to be in Buster Machine Number 3?" asked Jung, excited.

"Yes. The plan when we left Earth was for it to be manned." replied Tetsumo.

"Hhhmmm... I wonder who could be at the helm?" asked herself Noriko, curious.

* * *

 _"Dimensional Quake detected at 4´o clock! Something is coming out of warp!"_ alerted a voice to all personnel on the Eltraum, as a tremor shook the ship. Curious, Adam Seidel, a young man in his early twenties, used the chance to run to a near window and marvel at the spectacle that warp trans-dimensional travel is.

As soon as he stared at the window, he saw the beauty that was the milky white color the space here in the middle of the galaxy. And pretty soon, he was able to see huge cracks on the time-space continuum as if it was but a piece of glass, as the space broke and from it a massive float of ships came out... But the thing that awed him the most was of course, the Buster Machine #3. A planet sized black machine that towered even among planetoids nearby the fleet, oval-shaped, with an orange mechanism joining both sides of the machine. "What... how were they able to create such a thing in only fifteen years?" he whispered to himself; both terrified and mesmerized by the potential of humanity.

He whistled in appreciation; it surely would just have to be _easier_ now with such a thing used as a weapon. Adam was tall, with Caucasian skin, his hair dark green in a buzz cut, with matching eyes and wearing a dark blue and white sweat jacket and pants. He piloted a Sizzler Silver machine, a mass-produced humanoid machine created in order to combat the Space Monsters.

"I can only hope things will go smoothly from now on." he said to himself. It was the wait before the final battle, and his nerves were killing him. Not many choices left for dealing with that, he turned to the hanger. Gossip about this was sure to be good.

When he made it to the hangar, there were an unbelievable number of people in there, waiting for the arrival of the pilot of the Buster Machine #3. He was able to spot both Noriko and Jung, the main pilots of Buster Machines #1 and #2. As a fellow pilot, he had become an acquaintance of them, and they usually chatted and exchanged a few jokes every now and then. "Such an audience for a single guy." he joked as he reached where both young girls were.

"Ah, Adam-san." greeted Noriko.

"It could be a woman, for all we know." added Jung, following along.

"I certainly have no problems with that." he snarked. Both girls smiled back.

When the door to the hanger opened, everyone saw a tall woman with caucasian skin, short blue hair and matching red eyes, as also ruby lips and a military female uniform. She was greeted by warm applauses from everyone present. "Welcome to the Eltraum." added the Captain to the newcomer. The woman nodded and smiled, but quickly advanced in the conveyor line, and looked towards the soldiers, as if looking for someone.

When she spotted both Noriko and Jung, she quickly ran towards them. "Noriko! Noriko!" she yelled as she approached the young brunette. As soon as she reached her, she took her arms, watching at her fondly and giving her a strong hug. "Noriko. I´m so glad! I never thought I would ever see you again!"

"Eh..." replied a confused Noriko, who didnt recognize the woman that was showing her such affection.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" intervened Jung, not pleased with the fact that this woman was being so familiar with her friend.

"Mmm? Oh, sorry. It´s obvious you wouldnt recognize me, after fifteen years have passed on Earth." replied the woman, slightly embarrassed. "It is me, Kasumi."

Both Jung and Noriko´s eyes bolted open from the surprise. "Kasumi?" asked an incredulous Jung.

"Onee-sama?" asked Noriko, her eyes teary. Could she really be? Kasumi gave her a warm smile and nodded, her eyes watery too.

"Yes. I´m Kasumi Amano... or should I say, Kasumi Ota?" she replied with a sad smile on her.

"Onee-sama!" yelled Noriko, as she launched herself to the arms of her friend. "It´s really you, Onee-sama!"

"Noriko..." the older woman replied in a soft voice. She then turned towards Jung, smiling. "It´s good to see you too, Jung."

"Mmm." replied Jung, still not believing her eyes. But then again, who else could it be?

As both Kasumi and Noriko shared a warm hug, Adam couldnt resist the curiosity. "Jung, who is she?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Kasumi Ota. Former pilot of the Buster Machine #2" explained Jung. "She was Noriko´s co-pilot in the GunBuster, until she stayed on Earth and married to our trainer."

"I see..." said Adam... There definitely was a story there...

Well, such was the reality of their lives. After all, due to time dilatation, the higher the concentration of gravity, the slower time passed. And as they were in the middle of the galaxy, time had been altered to them in an incredible way. They had reached the center of the Galaxy and fought the Space Monsters during six months, but in Earth it had already been 15 years. He too had left family and friends alike when coming to such a faraway place. Nostalgia and sadness reached him too, as he remembered all the important people he left back in Earth; and just as him, everyone on this ship.

He only reacted when he noticed the big frown on Jung´s face, and the way she closed her fist with resentment as she looked towards the woman embracing Noriko. He could only wonder what kind of past they could have.

* * *

"In 90 minutes, we will reach the conclusion of Project Carneades. Buster Machine #3´s core, planet Jupiter, will begin second degeneration. We must protect it with our lives if necessary. At the same time that the third degeneration stage takes place, the entire fleet will perform warp-speed travel into the Orion Arm in order to escape the battle. The extinction or survival of humanity relies on this operation. We must win at all costs! That´s all!"

Captain´s Tashimo words reached every single person in the fleet. They were all getting ready to sortie in humanity´s most important battle yet. Tensions were up, and everyone was ready. This was the final battle.

As Kasumi floated on the corridor that would take her to the hanger, Jung approached her from behind. "Mrs. Ota!" called out Jung to the older woman, who turned towards the russian girl, only to be slapped by her. "Tch. You always seem to get what I want, dont you?" Jung said, an unnerving smile on her face. She then took a plastic key and handed it to Kasumi. "Besides Coach, the Buster Machine is yours too."

"Jung..." smiled Kasumi, surprised by such generosity, but still holding her hurting face.

"I still have many things to say to you, but they can wait until tomorrow." added Jung, as she then floated away from Kasumi.

As they both arrived to the hanger, Adam saw Jung move where the normal machines were, instead of the Buster Machine #2. When he gave her a questioning look, she only turned her face away. Adam only smiled; she was such a child sometimes.

Noriko looked at a picture of her when she was but a kid, along with her father. "Father... the fight that began with your ship is finally going to end. Please look after me on this battle."

"Noriko. I will be the one to pilot the Buster Machine #2." said Kasumi as she reached towards her friend.

"You will, Onee-sama?" asked Noriko to the older woman. The way Noriko had always viewed Kasumi had been as an idol, a big sister who would always look after her, even before the two of them met each other properly. Noriko always looked up towards the talented and beautiful Kasumi, back when Noriko was helpless and timid. But thanks to her, Coach and many other people, Noriko had been able to become much stronger.

"Jung... she handed it to me. Since this will be the last battle." said Kasumi, looking up to their machines.

Buster Machine #1 and #2 were two towering black jets with orange highlights with small differences among them. However, they both shared a special characteristic: they could produce incredible amounts of energy and even combine to create a more powerful machine, the GunBsuter. Just as Buster Machine #3, these machines had degeneracy generators in them, making them not only sturdier but also really powerful.

The Sizzlers were Mass Produced machines created in order to fight the Space Monsters. Humanoid in appearance, bulky physique, a single red eye on its face, with pointy heads and two thrusters in their back. There were three models, Sizzler Black, Sizzler Silver and Sizzler White. Akim had always used a Sizzler Silver, while Jung had decided on a Sizzler Black this time around.

They all boarded their machines, and everyone was already deployed for the battle.

Soon however, things took a turn for the worst. Out of nowhere, millions of space monsters warped out close to the fleet, and instantly moved towards the massive Buster Machine #3. "They are trying to physically ram into the Buster Machine #3!" said one of the commanding officers.

"What!? A suicide attack? Then they have noticed the Black Hole Bomb!" said the fleet captain, furious. "Stop them! We can´t allow them to get any closer!" he commanded to the entire fleet.

All of the ships started to open fire against the monsters, hoping to destroy them and prevent them to damage the Black Hole Bomb, but the Space Monsters pressed on, barely being affected by the attacks. Soon, the enemies crashed into the Buster Machine #3´s energy barrier, barely being held back by it. However, seeing as they couldnt reach it that way, decided to explode in order to damage the barrier.

"No way! They self-destructed?" asked Jung.

"Tch... There´s just too many of them." complained Adam as he sliced an incoming Space monster in two.

"We can´t allow them to get any closer! Let´s go, everyone!" commanded Kasumi, as she launched her machine towards the incoming Space Monsters.

The most ferocious battle began, as both Space Monsters and Earth forces were quickly destroyed by the minute. As hundreds of courageous men and women died on battle, more and more waves of Space Monsters kept coming, humanity´s forces barely able to hold them out.

"Chain Knuckle!" yelled Jung, as she fired two spears from both of her Sizzler Black´s writs jointed to her machine by blue energy towards a huge Space Monster, destroying it.

"Sizzler Tomahawk!" Adam used his eponymous weapon to kill various small Space Monsters on his range. "Man, there is no end to it."

Both Buster Machines flied around, shooting bullets and missiles at the Space Monsters, destroying them. Despite many pilots holding their own against their enemies, the sheer number of enemies was unbearable.

And soon, the difference in numbers quickly made a difference. The barrier for the Buster Machine #3 broke, and one side of the machine was left exposed to enemy attacks. "The Black Hole Bomb!" yelled Noriko.

"We need to protect it at all costs! Noriko!" said Kasumi.

"Yes! Onee-sama!" agreed Noriko, knowing full well what her friend meant by that. Soon, both Buster Machines flew towards each other and combined, creating humanity´s strongest weapon. The GunBuster.

The GunBuster was a towering black robot that made it to the two hundred meters; similar in design to the Sizzler Black, but with more orange highlights, a yellow crown on its head, and a black eye. It easily more than doubled a regular Sizzler machine in size too, and its power was beyond a normal machine´s capabilities.

The GunBuster crossed its arms, and a white light came out from one of the crests in its head.

"BUSTEEEEEEER BEAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

A huge stream of energy came out, and the light attack destroyed many incoming Space Invaders. Soon after, the GunBuster went into combat, and it began to easily rip apart its enemies.

As they reached a massive Space Monster, Kasumi smiled. "Noriko, let´s use that."

"Yes, Onee-sama!" replied Noriko, knowing what exactly Kasumi referred to. Gunbuster took off and twisted in the air acrobatically, finally taking a flying kick position and launching itself towards the enemy.

"Secret Technique... SUPAAAHHHRRR..."

"INAZUMAAAA..."

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

GunBuster flew at top speed, kicking and piercing through many Space Monsters, creating a burst of explosions behind it. After it finally stopped, it crossed its arms, and behind it, a huge explosion. "Dont you ever underestimate GunBuster´s power!" exclaimed Noriko, with a hot-blooded scream.

But the battle remained, and more and more waves of enemies kept coming. It wasnt the time to celebrate just yet.

"Only twenty two more minutes! Protect it at all costs just a little more!" begged Captain Tashiro to his troops, knowing that humanity´s destiny relied on this battle.

Many lives were lost that day.

Only a small, but still relatively good percentage of the fleet remained. And many of the Space Monsters had been destroyed too. The Buster Machine #3 remained operational, despite the many attacks and external damage done to it. And the GunBuster was mostly unharmed too, still fighting against the alien invaders. Both Kasumi and Noriko had separated during battle in order to cover more areas, and their machines were operational too.

Many of the Space Monsters had stopped moving. After analyzing the situation, they knew that even more Space Monsters, numbering on the millions, would be coming into here, and they expected to destroy the Buster Machine #3 at all costs.

As the activation of the third degeneration process that would create the implosion of the moon-sized Jupiter inside the Buster Machine #3 started, the countdown began. The entire fleet prepared to be transported back to the Orion Arm in order to escape the implosion, waiting for the battle to finally conclude.

The countdown soon reached zero... Only for nothing to happen.

"What happened?" asked Tashiro to his crew, impatient.

"Only 98% of the Slave drives activated. There is not enough mass to create an implosion... We failed." replied one of his officers.

Tashiro sighed, mad, leaning back on his chair. "So this is it? The opportunity humanity took a gamble on was all for naught? There was no miracle?"

"NO!" said a female voice interrupting him. "A miracle will happen! I will make it happen!" Noriko then took off towards the Buster Machine #3, intending to activate the remaining Slave Drivers by herself.

"Takaya-kun! What are you doing?" asked Tashiro, alarmed.

"My Buster Machine also has a large-scale degeneracy generator!" explained Noriko, as that was indeed the source of the immense power that GunBuster possessed. "If I use it and make it explode..."

"We cannot use a manned unit to act as a fuse! That´s suicide!" resorted Tashiro. "We must use an unmanned machine to do that!"

"If we wait that long, the enemy will have already destroyed it by then! This is the only choice!" said Noriko, set on her mission. She took off, not regretting her decision. However, the Buster Machine #2 approached her and connected, forming GunBuster once again. "Onee-sama!?"

"I will go too, Noriko." said Kasumi.

"You too, Commander Ota!?" asked Captain Tashiro, alarmed.

"This way, there will be two degeneracy detonators in there. As long as we have one, we can still return to Earth, isnt that right?" explained Kasumi. "Noriko. Let´s return to Earth... together."

"Onee-sama... All right!" Noriko replied, a few tears on her eyes. She smiled, as both of them flew towards the Black Hole Bomb.

Captain Tashiro could only look down, rage and disappointment on himself... "I´m sorry. We are counting on you..."

...

"Captain! The remaining Space Monsters began to move again!" alerted one of the helmsmen.

"What!? Now, of all times!" he cursed to the heavens... and prayed for both GunBuster pilots to accomplish their goal.

* * *

As soon as they entered the Black Hole Machine, Noriko was able to see just how elaborate a machine was. And right in the middle of it, was Jupiter. "Is that really Jupiter?" asked Noriko.

"Yes. It´s been compressed to 1/30000th of its normal size... and it will be what allows the implosion to happen." explained Kasumi.

As they kept closer and closer to Jupiter, the gravity kept increasing. But the GunBuster was built to withstand it. A mass produced Sizzler, however, could not.

"I´m coming with you too!" said a voice, as a Sizzler Black approached both girls.

"Jung!" called out a surprised Noriko.

"You can´t come with us, get back!" commanded Kasumi. "A simple Sizzler Black won´t hold much in here." And if commanded by her, Jung´s machine started to be damaged and decompressed by the massive amount of gravity on the place.

"I don´t care..." replied calmly Jung, even as parts of her cockpit started to break.

"Jung... Don´t misunderstand us... We are not jumping to our deaths. This is not a suicide mission." clarified Kasumi.

"But if you do this, we won´t be able to live in the same time. It could take you years, decades, centuries even..." tried to argue Jung, deep-down knowing that they were both true.

"We know." said Noriko, calmly.

"Then don´t!" yelled Jung, trying to convince them to stay.

"Jung... we need to bring an end to this. I don´t want anyone else to ever feel this way, and I want everyone else to live happily too." said Noriko, a big smile on her face.

Jung only turned her face, rage and sadness drowning her. She hated this!

"Jung... If you live, tomorrow will always come..." said Kasumi. "So please..."

"See you later, Jung." said Noriko, as their friend stayed behind them, crying her heart out. Both Noriko and Kasumi disappeared into the depth of the Black Hole Bomb, leaving everyone they loved behind...

Jung cried. But she had to move on... To be stronger for them... To receive them with a warm smile and a huge ´Welcome Back´ once they returned. If she could make it back herself, that was.

She heard incoming explosions, however. And according to the few systems that were still intact on her machine, there was a battle right from where she came. She started to return, and in her way back found a battle between various Sizzler machines and some Space Monsters.

"Vulcan Blaster!" a Sizzler Silver attacked and stopped the advance of various Space Monsters, but not completely destroyed them. "Tch! Try as you might, you are never getting through me!" yelled Adam, as he fought against the Space Monsters. He wasnt able to see one of them sneaking behind him and attacking him, before being stopped by another attack, however.

"Giacobini Meteor Attaaaaaaackkk!" yelled a female voice, before impaling the sneaking Space Monster with a two-sided lance, cutting it in half.

"heh... I owe you one, I guess." snarked Adam, as Jung neared him.

"Fool! As if that even matters now!" scolded him Jung. "How is it?"

"The remaining Space Monsters are trying to get into here. What is left of the main fleets is stopping them, but a few small ones sneaked in here so I decided to follow them. If they make it to the center of this thing, we are toast, after all." explained Adam. "Jung, you have to get back!"

She smiled. "Hmm. I couldnt even if I wanted to... the gravity damaged my thrusters, I can´t get out of here in time. But you..."

"I broke my arm during the battle... I can barely stay conscious at the moment. Not enough energy either." explained Adam.

"Then I guess... This will be how we die." explained Jung. The sound of explosions snapped them back, however. They looked up in order to see a huge Space Monster flying their way, destroying all the remaining Sizzlers and Space Monsters on its way. "We must stop him! We mustn't allow him to reach anywhere near the core of the Bomb!"

"Come on, you stupid arm! Work!"cursed the green-haired pilot, as he placed his Sizzler in front of the incoming Space Monster. "I gotta prove I´m a real man! A real pilot!"

"For a future... for a planet Earth where Noriko and Kasumi can return... I won´t let you!" yelled Jung at the incoming monster.

"SIZZZLEEEEEERR BEEEAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

* * *

As the GunBuster kept going down, the gravity pressure was stronger and stronger. The cockpits on the machine started to tremble due to the massive G Forces the Buster machines were being subjected into. _"Come on, GunBuster... Hold on a little longer, please."_ Noriko begged, hoping that they would make it.

As they kept going down, more and more of the GunBuster functions kept being disabled. "We can´t use any weapons now... Not that it matters. We are the only living beings around." commented Kasumi.

Noriko was looking down, tears on her eyes. "I´m sorry you got dragged into this, Onee-sama..."

Kasumi only smiled back. "It´s okay... As long as I´m with you, it will all be okay."

Finally, they made it to the Jupiter Core Slave Generator, the core of the Black Hole Bomb. As soon as GunBuster made it there, both women braced themselves. "Let´s do it!" called Noriko. "Entrust me with your life, Onee-sama!"

Kasumi nodded. This was the time. Noriko reached to the left side of her t-shirt and used all of her strength to rip it open, ripping even the leotard underneath it. The GunBuster followed through, ripping apart the armor on its chest, exposing its circuitry and degeneracy generator. "Forgive me, GunBuster..." begged Noriko, as she took its core and ripped it apart from the Super Robot´s core.

"Power off... Degeneration process, begin!" commanded Kasumi, as the generator in GunBuster´s hands glowed. "Do it! Noriko!"

"Gggrrrrhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Noriko growled, as the Gunbuster´s generator was about to explode, and Noriko used it to punch throught the core of the Black Hole Bomb, causing a chain-reaction and making it starting to implode.

Outside, the entirety of the Buster Machine #3 was filled with miniature black holes all around it, halting the battle against the Space Monsters momentarily. _"Degeneracy reaction confirmed. It´s the GunBuster! Third stage degeneration has begun."_

The entirety of the Buster Machine #3 started to shine, as the chain reaction began. In the control room of the Eltraum, Captain Tashiro looked down, deciding not to look front. He had not the right to do so. "All ships, retreat. Go to long-range warp as planned."

As all the ships warped away, everyone in them prayed for the souls of the many people who had not made it out alive. For those who died protecting humanity´s best chance for survival.

And they prayed for the safe return of the pilots of the GunBuster machines, to their home planet Earth.

The Black Hole Bomb imploded. The Space Monsters were destroyed. The galaxy was killed. Humanity survived.

* * *

 _For centuries, all humanity has ever done is to engage in restless and endless wars. Reasons such as power, territory, as also ethnical and cultural differences were always thrown out. But none of that matters, in the great scope of all things. Human are a self-destructive species and many believe it will be these wars that will ravage the planet and terminate our species._

 _Due to the over-population and constant wars in planet Earth, many people fled into space, trying to find a new path of living. The Moonrace, a kingdom of people who had left many generations ago and have lived in the moon since, becoming a neutral zone. The Vers Empire, Mars colonists that declared themselves independent after the discovery of the "Aldnoah", a mysterious power source found in Mars that allowed them to become self-sufficient, creating friction with both the Earth and Moonrace governments._

 _The creation of colonies, artificial satellites, created in order to emulate the Earth as much as possible, becoming cities on the sky, was one of the most ground-breaking achievements for humanity, but soon became yet another reason for conflict. Among them, the Neo Colonies were at first extensions for the power of each country in Earth. But when the various factions in the planet started taking each over, the Neo Colonies became independent and now they are separated from any government in Earth._

 _When colonies were first built, the fear that the human body could not survive in the vacuum of space for long led to research and experimentation in humans. Soon, this became a trend among people, and many colonies even began being inhabited solely by the now called "Coordinators", humans with enhanced cognitive and physical abilities. And the conflict between "Coordinators" and "Naturals" was born._

 _The planet Earth is now divided on three different factions: the Britannian Union, a large kingdom that relies on brute force to justify its expansionist and colonialist philosophy; the Chinese Empire, a monarchy controlled by many corrupt High Eunuchs, who manipulate the Royal Family into their ambitions and will; and the Earth Federation Alliance, the union between most of the countries of the planet, which uses its massive political, economic and military resources to intimidate people into submitting to their willing._

 _Only a few nations, like Orb, Japan or the small island of Teppelin remained free of the many territorial conflicts around the world. They werent safe, however, as Teppelin was ruled by the mysterious oppressor known only as ´Spiral King´, looking over the people on its island along with his genetically-altered Beastmen. A young man dubbed "Simon the Digger" was able to free Teppelin Island, and they have been able to become an independent nation so far, despite the many attempts of invasion or inclusion into the three big factions of Earth._

 _Japan, however, was soon conquered by the Britanian Empire, their newly built Knightframes being able to overpower Japan´s military technology. The country was stripped of its name and identity, and was renamed "Area 11"; condemning the now called "Elevens" to an inhuman mistreat by the colonialists. Orb, given its pacifistic leadership and advanced technology, has been able to remain free._

 _But humanity could never expect what would later be known as "Second Impact". A still mysterious catastrophic event that took place in the Antarctica, where a huge explosion took place. Affecting the Earth´s gravitational axis, many natural calamities soon flooded the entire planet, and the ensuing chaos, conflicts and disasters killed one third of the planet´s population. It was also after this event that mysterious creatures known as "Heterodynes", "Memetic Beasts" and "Space Monsters" started to plague humanity._

 _The old and corrupt Earth Federation Alliance started to feel powerless due to the fact that all these tragedies affecting the planet reduced its power and allowed the Brittanian Union to build up its military power and begin a war against them. This led them to control the colonies with an iron fist in order to further expand their power and influence. However, little did they expect for many of the colonies to take arms and defend themselves with a new type of weapon: the Mobile Suits._

 _These mass-produced machines were not only superior to the common military technology, but were easily built and had an immense advantage during combat. The rebelling colonies of Side 3 renamed themselves the Zeon Alliance, in honor of the previous leader of Spacenoid independency Zeon Dekun, and were led by the Zabi family. Due to many factors, including the unexpected intervention of the Vers Empire antagonizing the Earth federation and the Moonrace´s insistence on peace and neutrality, Zeon was able to turn the war into their favor; leading to the now infamous "One Year War", and the first infamous Colony Drop incident, where a depopulated Colony was dropped into Australia, causing mayor deaths and climatic changes around the world; event dubbed by many as "Heaven´s Fall"._

 _However, the disregard of the safety of the colonies by both Zeon and the Vers army, as also the inner fighting among the Zabi family and the heroic achievements of Federation heroes like the members of the White Horse warship and the first ever Gundam pilot Amuro Ray, led to a victory of the Federation and the death of the Zabi family. But as if waiting for our planet to be at its most vulnerable, came the surprising arrival of an otherwordly alien threat, who targeted our solar system as their next conquest during the One Year War._

 _Lead by the mysterious Muge, the Zelbados Empire quickly overpowered the Earth´s defenses. The situation seemed grim, until the appearance of the Cyber Beast Force, a group that commanded a powerful super robot known as Dancouga, who were able to defeat the empire forces as they attacked our planet. At the climax of the battle against the Muge Empire, the Dancouga team took the fight against the Zelbados in their own home dimension, never to return._

 _But despite the fact that the war had already ended with the Zeon Alliance on the losing side, both the Federation Alliance and the colonies still remain in a constant state of distrust and conflict; and created a war among the many factions of the planet. This lead to various groups to be created in order to fight against the power of the Federation, including the infamous "Celestial Being", a mysterious guerilla group that opposed the never-ending conflict in the earth sphere. When a betraying Federation officer, Alejandro Corner tried to mutiny and attack the earth, it was Celestial Being who was able to stop him. After this conflict, any evidence or trace of the group has disappeared, with many assuming they were destroyed in the war._

 _These events showed the incompetence and powerlessness of the Earth Federation post-One Year War, leading to the creation of the extremist groups known as the "Titans" and "A-Laws"; both military organizations that consisted of elite members of the Federation´s army. The first known for its use of harsh and usually inhuman methods to supervise the acts of the oppressed colonies; and the second one preventing any insurgent action against the Federation inside the globe._

 _To make matters worse, many unexpected threats started to appear._

 _Hidden in the center of the earth, two races were biding their time in order to try and conquer the planet. The Dinosaur Empire, a species of dinosaurs who have survived from millennia ago, and the human-like inhabitants of the land of Darius remained hidden from humanity´s knowledge, until their abrupt decision to show themselves to the world and conquer the surface._

 _The conflict against the Dinosaur Empire is mainly led by the infamous Getter Team, a team of pilots that commanded the super robot known as "Getter Robo".The advance of the Darius troops has so far been stopped by what witnesses call a "gigantic metal dragon"._

 _The sudden appearance of Doctor Hell, a mad scientist controlling an entire army of mechanical beasts to his command, who intends on conquering the world for himself is also a lurking threat to humanity. Doctor Hell´s mechanical beast army has been held back thanks to the intervention of the Photon Power Labs, and the master creation of the missing Juuzo Kabuto, the super robot Mazinger Z, piloted by his grandson Koji Kabuto._

 _And if that wasn't enough, the appearance of mechanical bugs and machines known as the "Jovian Lizards" has become a recent menace upon the unsuspecting people of earth and the colonies._

 _It´s the year 0096 of the Universal Century._

 _As humanity is seemingly headed towards its demise, things look grim as time keeps clocking. Wars, invasions and natural cataclysms fill both the planet and the galaxy, as humanity has no discernible way of escaping its imminent doom. Still, many people persevere, trying to do their utmost to prevent our species extinction and protect that which is most precious to them._

 _Life._

* * *

 _Mars. Country-side._

 _August 28, 0096; 2137 hours._

"Say, dad. What is that light?" A young, average-sized pretty woman in her very late teens asked as she pointed to a glimmering light not so far in the distance. Her hair a grey color, cut short and barely reaching below her neckline behind her head, and in front kept intentionally longer to her left side in a side-bang that reached shoulder length, in stark comparison to the right side that barely reached above her eyes, which were purple. Wearing a net leotard under a black tanktop and a brown jacket, with black pants and brown boots with white fur on its end; as also black driving gloves.

"Huh? What light?" asked a tall, muscular and imposing man on his late forties, his hair was sported on an already graying short mustard blonde pompadour, his eyes blue. Wearing a black t-shirt, brown pants and matching short boots, with a green hunting jacket on him. His eyes widened, however, once he saw a small light suddenly light the entire night sky with blue lightings creating a circle of electric energy.

The father and daughter pair braced themselves as a huge gust of wind started to being sucked into the light, as a small black hole basically formed itself on the center of the strange phenomena they were being witnesses. After almost half a minute that felt like an entire eternity, the strange phenomena disappeared, not without leaving behind a huge machine that felt on the other side of the mountain. Both of them were hesitant, but after a shared look, decided to check the object.

When they got closer to it, they saw that it was some kind of humanoid machine, seemingly damaged by battle, and completely wrecked. "How did this thing get into here?" asked the girl, confused by such event.

"I honestly have no idea..." replied her father, who didnt seemed to be as fazed as one would normally be in such situation. Not only that, but he decided to get closer to the craft without any precautions.

"Dad! What are you doing? Don´t get closer to it!" yelled the young woman, even though her father payed her no attention.

"There could still be someone in there." he said, as he hurried towards the machine.

"How could someone survive that?" asked curiously the girl, as she had no option but to humor her father´s sudden act of bravery. But the look on the eyes of her father... he genuinely believed someone could survive that. As they reached the wrecked machine, they got a closer look to the cockpit, and were able to see that there was indeed someone inside of it. "H-h-how is that even possible?"

His father used a command from outside the robot, and forced the hatch open. He checked on the pilot, and was relieved to find that despite his bruises, cuts and a broken arm, he seemed to be alive. "He has a pulse... he´s alive!"

"No way... how...?" asked his daughter, amazed that someone could survive that.

"This isnt the time for that. Quick! We didnt leave our car that far away, we need to take him somewhere safe." ordered the man.

"But where will we take him?" asked the girl, "There are no hospitals or clinics in miles! And civil services aren´t exactly a privilege here on Mars, they will reject a man with no identity, even if he is on the verge of death." Not to mention the treatment THEY would have to be endure just for their kindness. "Where will we treat him?"

"We´ll think about that later, just hurry up!" yelled his father. "Quick! Before any Vers soldiers arrive here!"

"… okay, I get it!" she grunted, as she started running towards their vehicle. She had to admit, she couldnt live with the thought of leaving someone to die out just like that.

For his part, her father focused on the boy. Sensing his respiration rate and checking his pulse, he seemed to be healthy enough. But that wasnt what worried him, however. He had just appeared out of nowhere, in such a mysterious and dramatic way, accompanied by a fighting robot. "Not unlike her mother..." he whispered to himself, as he looked towards his daughter who was near the car they left near a campfire.

But the question still remained... Who was this guy exactly?

 **Pilot, End.**

* * *

 _Original Characters_

 _Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation_

 _Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam F90 (characters only)_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Crossbone (elements from Mobile Suit Gundam F91)_

 _Mobile Suit Victory Gundam_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (characters only)_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam: the 08th MS Team (characters only)_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Char´s Counterattack_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (OVA)_

 _Mazinkaiser (OVA) (elements from Mazinger Angels)_

 _Mazinkaiser vs. the Great General of Darkness_

 _UFO Robot Grendizer_

 _Getter Robo G_

 _Gaiking: Legend of Daikyuu-Maryu_

 _Rinne no Lagrange - Flower Declaration of Your Heart_

 _Code Geass: Leoluch of the Rebellion (elements from Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally and the manga adaptation by Majiko~!)_

 _Code Geass: OZ The Reflection (novels and manga)_

 _Code Geass: Akito the Exiled_

 _Full Metal Panic!_

 _Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu!_

 _Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid_

 _Full Metal Panic! Sigma! (manga)_

 _Terrestrial Defense Corporation Dai-Guard_

 _Marriage of God and Soul Godannar!_

 _Patlabor: The TV Series (elements from the Patlabor: The New Files)_

 _Mobile Police Patlabor P-Series_

 _Patlabor: The Movie_

 _God Bless Dancougar!_

 _God Beast Armor Dancouga NOVA_

 _Super Beast God Dancougar BURN (characters only)_

 _Super Heavyweight God Gravion_

 _Super Heavyweight God Gravion: Zwei_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trail Blazer_

 _Turn A Gundam *_

 _After War Gundam X *_

 _New Mobile Report Gundam Wing_

 _New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (elements from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny)_

 _Mobile Fighter G Gundam (no Tournament arc)_

 _Space Knight Tekkaman Blade_

 _Aldnoah Zero *_

 _Martian Succesor Nadesico (elements from Martian Succesor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - The Prince of Darkness)_

 _Blue Comet SPT Layzner_

 _The King of Braves GaoGaiGar_

 _The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL_

 _Star Driver: Takuto of the Radiance (Post-Finale)_

 _Heavy Object (TV Series)_

 _Super Electromagnetic Robot Combattler V_

 _Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V_

 _Brave Leader Daimos_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS (Mechs from Armored Trooper VOTOMS: The Pailsen Files)_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: The Red Shoulder Document: Roots of Ambition_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: The Last Red Shoulder_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Big Battle_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Shining Heresy_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Phantom Chapter_

 _Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Alone Again_

 _Armor Hunter Mellowlink_

 _Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder_

 _Galaxy Cyclone Braiger J9 *_

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion (elements from End of Evangelion, the Rebuild of Evangelion movies and the ANIMA Novels)_

 _Aim For The Top! GunBuster! (Post-Finale)_

 _Aim For The Top 2! DieBuster!_

 _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Lights in the Sky are Stars_

 _Banpresto Originals (Compact 2, Masou Kishin, Z series, UX)_

* * *

Shows with an * are series where I will have to "adapt" to fit in the plot. In short, series I want to include but are hard to fit in, so I will be BS-ing things when it comes to them. All for the better, tho.

The Banpresto originals… I just want the Cybuster in. I have not decided exactly how to include them, but some things might change from canon. I might not include everything, but I do want to write about some of them. From UX, well, I just want to have Kali Yuga as a boss fight sometime down the line; and I wont include anyone else from that game.

* * *

 **So... as you can see, I will be using quite a lot of series, but I hope to be able to share the spotlight evenly. It was difficult to include some of them and make everything piece together, but I hope it turns out all right.**

 **I will probably change quite a few things from various shows, but it is all done in order to tie things together easily. I will also take _HUGE artistic liberties_ ; which is to be expected anyway, but i will try my utmost to explain and justify every change I make, so I hope you wont kill me once i do something new... I will probably try to keep it light-hearted most of the time. Things can get dark too, of course, but expect a lot of jokes and _positive_ character development for many of these characters.**

 **And last but not least, thanks where thanks are due. I have to give a shout-out to Hero-of-winds, Lily Nadeisco, Lanthanon and EmperorDraco; since their stories are what inspired me to write this; and a huge thanks to Dragoon Swordsman, since he has been helping me out since late November, talking about shows, games, bouncing ideas and the like, and his advice and own history helped me while planning this.**

 **And, I really hope that you have all enjoyed this, and i hope to get the first chapter up soon. Thanks for checking it out, and see you guys soon, hopefully.**

* * *

 **EDIT 19/05/16:** I changed this a lot. Like, a lot. The Gunbuster and Mars scene remain unchanged (other than a few corrections), but the prologue was changed in order to fit the new series list.

I decided to add a few series into the mix into the plot. Some of them might be boringly predictable, but hey! Why not? Anyway, I´m working on episode 2, so don't worry about a thing. Until then…

* * *

 **EDIT 15/06/16:** I have taken quite a liking to Crossbone´s history, so I think that it would make sense to have more attention to the series that concludes the F91 cast, even though there will still be some F91 elements sparkled thorough. I will also add characters from a few SRW original characters. I also switched Getter Robo Armageddon for classic Getter Robo G, if only to make my life slightly easier.

In my opinion this cast is quite finished. I´m still thinking that maybe a couple of series could be added, like the Big O, King Gainer, Valvrave, Yamato or even Daitarn and friends. But there are enough series and I have enough problems trying to tackle Star Driver as it is (though one could argue Star Driver is more difficult…).

Anyway, that´s the update now.


End file.
